Missed Signals
by Villain
Summary: Mihashi tries his best to give Haruna a good birthday present, but Haruna only wants Mihashi. HaruMiha, Haruna/Mihashi


A/N: Like a million years late… here is a HaruMiha fic for the lovely listentothistrackbitches. I'm so SO sorry for the delay, boo. I hope this story is okay!

Disclaimer: Everyone is of age in this story.

…

**Missed Signals**

There was too much food. Haruna's eyes could barely take it all in. And Mihashi had made all his favorites, from seaweed salad and potato salad to seared salmon skin and homemade inari. Now the pitcher was standing awkwardly beside a seated Haruna, tousled hair pushed back off his forehead by a headband, and he was sporting a ridiculous apron that must belong to his mother. Carefully Mihashi placed a steaming plate of beef tongue next to a mound of hot rice. Bowls and plates fit together like a puzzle and Haruna pursed his lips.

"Mihashi…" he started, and something in his tone must have triggered Mihashi because the younger boy immediately deflated and cringed with despair. Haruna sighed heavily and turned in his chair to tug at the boy's apron strings. "You know I can't eat too much before a game."

The boy's face crumbled. "I-I…" Covering his face with his hands, Mihashi whimpered, "T-today is Haruna's b-b-irthday… I wanted to make Haruna h-happy-"

"You do make me happy," Haruna insisted, pulling Mihashi forward until the younger boy was standing between his spread knees, face still buried in shaking hands. "I don't need anything else." He ran his thumbs beneath the sides of the apron and Mihashi shivered, clenching his eyes shut. Haruna cleared his throat, cheeks flushed as he husked, "I just want you. The food… it'll keep." Pushing forward, he caged a standing Mihashi between his legs and pulled him forward until he could rest his chin on Mihashi's chest to look straight up into a pinched face. "I'll win tomorrow, and you can celebrate with me. Maybe feed me by hand?" Mihashi squeaked and Haruna laughed, squeezing his boyfriend closer. "I'll be tired, you should feed me."

Reaching down, Haruna took one of Mihashi's hands and drew it up to his lips. The younger boy had finally opened his eyes and was staring at Haruna. He was breathing heavily, and Haruna had to close his eyes to calm his own beating heart. Pressing his lips to Mihashi's callused palm, Haruna ran his tongue along the hard lines. Mihashi's other hand was clenched in the apron, knuckles white.

"H-haru-" Mihashi hiccupped, face beet red when Haruna gently bit his wrist. "I-I do-"

"You're like a housewife," Haruna murmured, pushing up from the chair to stand, dragging his body up along Mihashi's so that the boy felt every inch of his height. Looking down into that sweet face, Haruna tilted Mihashi's face up with a gentle finger. "This food smells delicious, but there's only one thing I want to taste…" Leaning down, he captured Mihashi's lips, swallowing the barest whispers of surprise from the boy's mouth. He swept his tongue along plush skin, finally pushing through as Mihashi melted against him, trembling with Haruna's grip on his waist and his wrist.

He felt hot. Haruna was all around him, pushing deeper into his mouth with an insistent tongue. Mihashi obediently opened his mouth wider, timidly running his tongue along Haruna's, shivering when the bigger boy clutched him tighter and moaned into his mouth. Pleasing Haruna was important to him. He cared about Haruna very much. The other pitcher was his hero, and Mihashi could never shake the astonishment that Haruna would be interested in him. Would want him. Mihashi gasped, breaking the kiss as he felt something press against his stomach. Through lashes moist with the beginnings of nervous tears, Mihashi stared up into Haruna's heated gaze. His heart pounded, trying to break free from his chest. Swallowing nervously, he tried to take his wrist back from Haruna's hold, wincing when the other pitcher only held on tighter, his teeth flashing white in a rakish grin. Then those teeth were running along Mihashi's jawline, a tongue winding over the delicate shell of his ear. Mihashi moaned brokenly and allowed himself to go limp in Haruna's hold, shutting his eyes against the anxious tears threatening to fall. He wanted to please Haruna. He'd ruined his birthday with the food, he needed to please him-

Haruna pulled Mihashi's hand down and pushed it past the waistline of his pants until the boy's finger brushed his erection.

Mihashi's reaction surprised them both. He flinched, and shoved backwards with a warbling yelp to go hurtling into the table edge. As Haruna cursed and lunged to catch him plates crashed to the floor, spilling food everywhere. Their precarious balance landed them both on the carpet; Haruna sprawled between Mihashi's legs.

"Are you all right?" demanded Haruna.

"I'm s-sorry," Mihashi gasped. "H-haruna, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be," he said flippantly. "Did I surprise you?" Leaning into Mihashi's space, he smirked. "Did it scare you? It is that impressive?" With an impish expression, Haruna grabbed Mihashi's hand again and slowly placed it over the bulge in his pants. "C'mon, we'll go slow."

Mihashi flinched, turning his face away.

Frowning, Haruna sat back in his heels. "Mihashi?"

"I don't- I-I-"

"What? You don't… know how? Is that it?" Haruna squeezed Mihashi's knee. "I'll teach you. Let me show you." He lifted the apron out of the way and undid Mihashi's pants. The smaller boy inhaled sharply, eyes flying wide. Mistaking the expression, Haruna shoved his hand inside and pressed his pelvis down. "It feels good. I can make you feel so good."

"H-haruna-" Mihashi begged, face clouded with tears. A moan was torn from his throat as the older pitcher rubbed him between his legs with purposeful strokes. He twisted his fingers in the carpet, confused and worried. "I don't want to make Haruna hate me."

"I could never hate you," Haruna said gruffly, quickly undoing his own pants and pulling out his dick. He didn't see Mihashi's face tighten, eyes flashing with something like fear. "I want to make you feel good." Yanking Mihashi's pants down, Haruna bit back a groan as he shoved Mihashi's shirt up to reveal his flat stomach. His ears were buzzing with heat, the ache of arousal coursing through him in sync with his quickened heartbeat. Mihashi's skin was pale here, always covered by pants or his uniform.

Mihashi was weakly shaking his head, overpowered by Haruna's lust and his touch. But this didn't feel right. He was scared. It was too hot, his stomach hurt. "N-n-"

"You look nice like this," Haruna muttered, pushing Mihashi's slender thighs further apart. "I like you like this so much, Mihashi."

Cringing, Mihashi covered his face again and sobbed, "S-s-stop, Haruna! I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

Haruna froze.

"I'm s-sorry," Mihashi was gasping, his face a mess of tears. "I want to p-please Haruna, but I'm not- not ready-"

Withdrawing, Haruna quickly pulled up his pants, shaking uncontrollably. Mihashi hadn't been trying to say 'I don't know how'. He'd been saying that he didn't want this! Clenching his teeth until his jaw creaked, Haruna dropped his head, swamped with shame. What had he done? How could he not realize-

Trembling hands hesitantly touched Haruna's fisted hands. "I'm so-"

"Mihashi," he hissed angrily, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and shaking him. "Don't! Don't you dare apologize to me!" Blinking back stinging tears, Haruna violently shook his head. "I almost- Mihashi, this isn't your fault."

"I couldn't please Haruna," Mihashi whispered pathetically.

His heart broke hearing those words, and Haruna embraced Mihashi. He placed gentle kisses along his temple and in his hair. The headband had fallen out when they'd fell, and now he lovingly drew it back over Mihashi's head. "Mihashi…" he started carefully. "We'd better pick up this food. I can't eat off the floor."

Mihashi blinked. "Haruna's going to eat?"

"This food was made for me by Mihashi," he said. "How could I not eat it?"

"B-but the game-"

"Nothing will keep me from winning," Haruna shrugged.

Mihashi gave him a small smile, sniffling even as his face faded into joy.

Together they cleaned up the food and sat down to eat what they'd salvaged. Mihashi happily inhaled several helpings as Haruna ate next to him.

The food was full of flavor, but Haruna couldn't shake the bitterness of what he'd almost done off his tongue. Mihashi gave so much of himself and forgave so easily. Haruna had selfishly asked for more, and nearly taken more by force. He jumped slightly when a small hand closed over his own. Staring at it before looking up, Haruna met Mihashi's calm gaze, uncharacteristically measured and clear.

"Tomorrow Haruna will win," Mihashi said.

Covering Mihashi's hand with his own, Haruna grinned. "I'll win for you."

…

…

A/N: There's more Oofuri on its way! I'll be starting the next story soon. : )

Please let me know your thoughts! This is my first story in this fandom, so I'm a little nervous! XD

-Villain


End file.
